Smash Mansion Problems
by I Shall Return
Summary: The Smash Mansion is a hectic place to stay, especially since Toon Link is pranking everybody. How do the other smashers deal with this...? R
1. Trash Can

Meta Knight POV:

"First he tried to dye me pink, then electrocute me so my fur would stand on end... and now this?! If he ever shows his face around me again, that little chibi is dead!" I clench my fists at the thought of that thief, then I fall back on my bed. I am going to be here for a long while.

Toon Link's pranks are getting worse! Somebody needs to show that boy some manners before he uses all of the Smash Balls for a stupid joke!

I feel vulnerable without my mask. Like... like...

"Kirby." That though killed part of my soul.

I was going to have to talk to Lucario and Master Hand about Toon Links behavior.

* * *

Toon Link POV:

That was my best prank ever! I slip into my room in the Smash Mansion and hide my prize . Of course, I'm gonna have to stay away from Meta Knight for a while, but the laughs were worth it! Just, how do I get Meta Knight in public now?

"Maybe Red will know..." I snicker as I close and lock the door and walk away. I look behind me, just to make sure nobody saw what I just took. Unfortunately, somebody did.

"H-hello Kirby! Just... ahh..." I think my face is red.

"Poyo? Poy Po Poyo!" Kirby is pointing his little stub of an arm at the door. If you can call it an arm. I'm not really sure what it even is, really.

"I-I just wanted to borrow Meta Knight's mask for... ahhh... a trash can! Yes, Meta Knight let me use his mask for that."

Anyone smarter than Kirby wouldn't buy my excuse, but Kirby doesn't actually have a brain. He just says, "Poy," and walk off.

"Phew, that was really close." I know that my prank will succeed. I just do. Just have to find away of getting Meta Knight out of that room of his, and showing everybody that he IS like Kirby! Then Kirby comes back, except somebody is following him.

"Uh oh... I'm dead."

* * *

? POV:

"Kirby tells me that you took Meta Knight's mask... for a trash bin." I say. Toon Link looks panicked. He looks like he believes that the sky is falling.

"It was only a joke, I swear! Don't kill me Snake! I'm too young to die!" He cowers down.

"Really, if you have to cower, do it in a box, like me." I say. "Now open the door." I pull out one of my guns, real casually. Just to hurry him up.

"O-okay Snake! Whatever you say." The chibi runs to the door and opens it. Kirby instantly trows himself in the room, grabs the mask, then bolt.

"Hey! That's-" Toon Link starts to chase Kirby, then stops, remembering me.

"Meta Knights mask, we know." I glare at Toon Link.

* * *

Meta Knight POV:

It has been around ten minutes, and I am bored out of my mind. I shatter my lamp with Galaxia in frustration.

"Poy?" Po poyo!" Kirby is outside of my door, banging something against it. My mask! I drop my sword, and open the door a crack, so only Kirby can get in.

"Poyo po po poy!" Kirby is shocked at my face. I expected as much. I hurriedly take my mask and strap it back on.

"Kirby, do not say anything about this, or-"

"Poyo!" Kirby hugs me for a moment, then runs off, probably so he can find Pikachu. I stand there, in shock, then I gather myself and head for the courtyard, hoping to talk to Lucario about Toon Link's behavior.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Link asks Snake, "Have you seen my chibi counterpart? We were going to do a practice stage."

"He's preoccupied." He points a finger up to the balcony of Marth's room; Toon Link was hanging from it, shouting barely audible protests at the two of them.

"Aww, come on, it was just a prank!"

* * *

And so ends that day in the Smash Mansion... but this is not the end.

* * *

This was really fun to write! R&R, I'm open to suggestions!


	2. The Visitor, Part 1

Master Hand Pov:

I can tell Meta Knight isn't happy with who he is fighting in the brawls: Kirby. He never really wants to hurt the pink fluffball. He seems a little bit more happy when he sees the course, though. It's his own ship, the Halberd, but he is still sulking.

"Why is Toon Link not participating in the tourney?"

"Meta Knight, I explained this already. He is receiving a visitor today. If you had a visitor, I would let you out of the brawls."

He is not satisfied. He mutters something about all his friends being dead as he enters the Halberd arena.

* * *

Meta Knight Pov:

Kirby is waiting for me. I don't want to hurt him, he is but a child. Kirby, on the other hand, could care less about who he fights. The brawls are games to him. Except, of course, the chances of death are 99%. Little things like that.

I hear Master Hand shout, "Go!" And the brawl begins.

* * *

? Pov:

I push myself to the doors of the train, past Microman, a rabid Mewtwo, and some weirdo wearing red and white. The doors are jammed.

"Great," I mutter through gritted teeth. I try to pry the doors open, but I am not strong enough.

"Allow me." I turn around.

"Oh... Groose." Groose has a goofy smile plastered on his mug. I decide that I can open the door myself.

A moment later, the doors are open, no, gone. Groose is sprawled on the ground, moaning.

"Thank you." I say before jumping out of the train. I see who I am looking for and wave my arms. "Link!" His cat eyes scan the crowd until he sees me, runs over, and hugs me.

"Zelda, it's great to see you!"

* * *

Toon Link Pov:

I let go of Zelda, and smiled.

"Everybody calls me Toon Link, though, because the real Link is here, and so is Zelda."

"So... I'm Toon Zelda, then?"

"Yup." Zelda looks at me for a moment.

"We should probably go to the mansion now."

"Ok. You can see the tourney that's going on right now." I take her hand, and we head to the Smash Mansion. When inside, we check the active arena chart:

THE HALBERD- Meta Knight and Kirby

BRINSTAR- Olimar and Pikachu

MUSHROOMY KINGDOM- Zelda/Sheik and Diddy Kong

I point to the Halberd match and say, "This ought to be interesting. Meta Knight loves Kirby like a son, and hates fighting him."

"Do you think that Kirby will win?"

"Meta Knight is going down! Come on!" Zelda already knows about my failed attempt to steal Meta Knight's mask, so she giggles and we run to the arena stands. Meta Knight is being smoked. Kirby has copied him, and currently has him engulfed in a blade tornado. Kirby stops his attack and poyos to the crowd.

We laugh. Meta Knight saw us. I think he knows what what would be in store for him if he loses. All of a sudden, he vanishes and reappears above Kirby, completely taking the pink ball by surprise, but then backs off.

I can hear the crowd gasp as Master Hand unleashes a smash ball, but Kirby doesn't see it; he is too busy showing off for the crowd.

Meta Knight whacks the smash ball a few times with that stick he calls a sword, and harnesses the power. Kirby is still waving those little stubs to the crowd when Meta Knight glides up to him and unleashed his final smash. Kirby poyos as he flies off the screen.

And then my prank finally kicks in.

Meta Knight is standing there, waiting for the screen to show him as the victor. Instead, the Nyan Cat appears on screen, blaring obnoxious music straight at Meta Knight.

Toon Zelda turns to me, "Link... Toon Link, was that you?"

"Of course."


End file.
